


Fun

by richie_on_a_cob



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dursleys Die, Harry tries to contain himself, Help the Ravenclaws, I think Flitwick died, Insane Harry, The staff tries to help him, and fails, i forgot, oh yeah Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw, they need help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richie_on_a_cob/pseuds/richie_on_a_cob
Summary: Harry Potter, age 7, is insane, mentally unwell, crazy. You would think he couldn't get any crazier, but then he kills his muggle relatives. The students and staff of Hogwarts have condemned themselves to Hell.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I  
> I don't know how this happened sorry. I know its bad because I'm tired lol

As soon as Vernon left, Harry went into the married couples bedroom. He smiled almost tauntingly at Petunia's sleeping body. He walked over to her, then jumped onto the bed, sitting on her legs. "Hiya, Aunt Petunia! I'm gonna be your doctor today, but you have no reason to fear! It'll all just be a nice little game. Don't you like games? After all, you play them with me a lot!"

Petunia awoke, staring in fear at Harry. "Are you mad?! Get off me!"

He giggled childishly. "No can do, Auntie! I'm gonna make this game funner than any other game, I promise!" He then frowned. "Wait.. I forgot to get my equipment! I'll be right back, auntie, don't move a muscle!" Giggling again, the 7 year old ran to get a knife from the kitchen. "Maybe.. I could poison her. After all, stabbing is used too much. A poisoning won't make me get all bloody, either.." The crazy boy hummed in thought, unaware of his pig of a cousin watching him think out loud.

"Ooh, I could feed Dudley to her... But I'd have to cook him, and I don't know how good he tastes.." Harry sighed, turning around to see his cousin's horrified face.

He clapped delightedly. "Oh, yes! Dudley, just the pig I was looking for!" He bounced over to him, grabbing his arm. " _Wanna_ _see_ _your_ _mommy_ _die_?! I think you do, Dud! After all, I am giving you what I never got! Heheheh! Don't worry, I'll make sure it isn't too bloody for you, my dear cousin!"

He dragged Dudley to the bedroom, ignoring the protests, and pushed him in. "Now, you stay right there, and if you even walk one step towards that phone, I'll happily rid your body of those fat hands!" The insane facial expression was enough proof that Harry was no liar.

Harry decided to just use a knife, thinking of all the things he could do with a knife. Heading to the kitchen, he picked up the knife, hand unsteadily gripping the handle.

Then he had a sudden thought. He could burn their arms! Rushing back to the bedroom, knife in hand, he looked at the two Dursleys.

"Which one of you wants to go first, hmm? I'm thinking auntie, but Dudley? Hmm.. I'll just use auntie! Then I'll get to you, Dud, so don't feel left out!"

He grabbed Petunia by the arm, smiling sweetly at her. He dragged her back to the kitchen, letting his grip loose for a minute, causing him to sway. Petunia took her chance, and escaped his grasp.

Harry's scream was angry. He rushed after the almost escaping Petunia, who could only yell 'HELP-' before he covered her mouth. Staring back at the neighbors who had caught sight of his aunt, he smiled in a false innocent way. He waved at them with the hand that held the knife.

And he mouthed, 'It's just a game.'

Petunia struggled, her screams muffled. Harry took his hand away from her mouth, and then slammed her head on a table. He repeatedly did it again and again, getting lost in the sight of all the blood. Eventually, the screams stopped.

His heart was racing with excitement. "Are you deaaaad, auntie? If so, I'm disappointed! I was hoping I could do more... I wanted you to feel all my pain. But, I guess Dudley is next!" 

He raced to the bedroom, smiling creepily at Dudley. "Follow me, Dudley." He reached for Dudley's arm, but the boy moved his arm. Harry giggled.

"Do you want me to cut your arm open, Dudleykins? I think you do! But I need to show you your lucky mom!"

He angrily grabbed Dudley's arm, struggling a bit to drag him to the dead Petunia.

The puddle of blood was massive, and Harry couldn't help but step in the blood, twirling like a princess, giggling. If this scene weren't so dark, you might think the unstable, underfed boy to be normal and happy.

Dudley took a step back, staring in utter fear at his mom's dead body. The blood was everywhere, and he had to say something. He had to bang some sanity into his cousin.

"Killing isn't right.."

The whispered words made Harry's giggles turn into laughter. He stopped twirling, looking at Dudley with a crazed look in his eyes. "Neither is the neglect of a child. And bullying isn't right either, Dudley."

That was when Dudley knew he couldn't fix his cousin.

His cousin was never going to be sane.

"So, I think I'm gonna keep doing this. After all, you deserve to be dead. You deserve to see nothing but darkness, you deserve to be in pain!" Harry thought he was doing the right thing.

With an experienced cut no 7 year old should be able to do, Dudley's shoulder was cut open. The boy screamed.

Harry's eyes sparkled with an insane giddiness. "Die, die, die!" He dragged Dudley to the kitchen, placing his arm on the stove. Turning on the fire, his eyes widened.

The insane laughter spilled out, and he struggled to turn off the fire. He wanted to burn Dudley's entire body, but knew he wouldn't be able.

Managing to calm himself to the point his laugh were giggles, he stared at the extremely burnt arm. He stared at it for minutes, hearing nothing but Dudley's screams.

The door opening snapped him out of it.

It was time for the grand finale.

Ish.


End file.
